


¿Quién miente más? La venganza para ambos llegara

by RocioEspinola0



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Romance, Infidelity, M/M, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioEspinola0/pseuds/RocioEspinola0
Summary: Oikawa Tooru es un jugador de vóley profesional, casado con Kageyama Tobio, otro jugador de vóley profesional, sin embargo, le es infiel con Sugawa Koushi, un maestro de escuela que conoció de casualidad.Sugawara y Oikawa son amantes durante un año, sin embargo, Suga está cansado de eso y decide confrontar a Oikawa al respecto.En un matrimonio que tiene a las dos partes enojadas y con deseos de venganza, ¿quien puede ganar?
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi, Kageyama Tobio/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	1. Capítulo 1: Yo que soy

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic esta contado desde una perspectiva omnisciente. La canción de este primer capítulo es "Yo que soy" de Pimpinela.

_¿Yo que soy? ¿Yo que soy?_

_¿Qué lugar ocupo hoy?_

_¿Soy tu amante? ¿Soy tu amigo? ¿Soy un desconocido?_

_Dime estaba él que hago yo en medio de tu vida_

Sugawara Koushi ya estaba harto, llevaba un año como amante de Oikawa Tooru, un jugador de vóley profesional, y ya no podía más. Estaba cansado de esconder su relación por el marido del otro, y de que, si se lo encontraba con alguno de sus conocidos, lo presentara como su amigo o lo ignorara como si era un fantasma.

Lo peor de todo para Suga, era que, si bien Oikawa parecía no querer mucho a su esposo, seguía con él, y eso le hacía preguntarse si en verdad estaba dispuesto a divorciarse.

_¿Quién da más? ¿Quién da más?_

_¿Quién se queda? ¿Quién se va?_

_¿Tu hombre o tu querido?_

_¿Quién es el favorecido?_

_Si no te decide Seré yo esta vez quien lo decida_

Sawamura Daichi, el mejor amigo de Suga, y el único que sabía sobre su relación con Oikawa le recomendó que lo confrontara. Oikawa ya le había dicho muchas veces que se divorciaría de Kageyama Tobio, pero hasta ese momento no lo había hecho.

Suga estaba demasiado cansado de esconderse, así que fue con Oikawa y le dijo muy claramente, que si no decidía con quien de los dos se quedaría, él lo haría.

_Esto no es un juego_

_Aun no es el momento_

_Ten un poco de confianza_

-Confía en mí, yo se lo que hago. -Fue lo que le respondió.

Suga resoplo de fastidio, ¿Cuántas veces había escuchado eso ya? Más de diez creía…

_Yo ya no te creo_

_Se acabo el tiempo_

_Cumple ya con tu palabra_

\- ¡Ya basta! Siempre me dices lo mismo. -Suga replico. -Te di suficiente tiempo, llevo un año contigo Tooru. Me dijiste que dejarías a Kageyama y te casarías conmigo, pero no lo has hecho aún, ¿Cuánto más tengo que esperar? -

_Pero si me apuras_

_Pero si te pierdo_

_Todo ha sido para nada_

_Ya no habrá pasado_

_Ya no habrá futuro_

_Yo quiero estar contigo para siempre te lo juro_

-Es que no es tan fácil, Kou-chan. -Oikawa intento defenderse. -Yo te amo, pero dejar a Tobio-chan no es sencillo. -

-Son solo excusas, decide de una vez. -Suga se puso inflexible.

"Es hora de que te pongas los pantalones y tomes la decisión de una vez". Fue lo que pensó.

-Kou-chan, llevo un año contigo, ¿acaso crees que fue para nada? Te amo y quiero casarme contigo, te lo juro. -Oikawa se arrodillo frente a Suga, y le beso las manos hasta que cedió.

-Apúrate. -Fue lo único que dijo antes de dejarse abrazar.

_¿Yo que soy? ¿Yo que soy?_

_¿Qué lugar ocupo hoy?_

_¿Soy tu amante?_ _¿Soy tu amigo? ¿Soy un desconocido?_

_Dime estando él que hago yo en medio de tu vida_

Un mes después, Suga caminaba hacia su casa después del trabajo, cuando los vio. Agarrados de la mano en la otra acera, iban Oikawa y su esposo, riendo.

“No lo entiendo, aunque se queja, se ve tan feliz con él… ¿Por qué Tooru está conmigo? ¿Por qué sigue con él? ” No pudo evitar pensar, y luego corrió hacia su departamento.

_¿Quién da más? ¿Quién da más?_

_¿Quién se queda? ¿Quién se va?_

_¿Tu hombre o tu querido?_ _¿Quién es el favorecido?_

_Si no se lo dices_

_Seré yo esta vez quien se lo diga_

Un día después de ver eso, Suga fue hasta el gimnasio donde entrenaba Oikawa, lo llevo lejos y volvió a confrontarlo.

-Un mes y sigues igual, ¿en que diablos piensas? -Suga estaba furioso. - ¿Enserio me quieres Tooru? Porque a mi me parece que lo quieres a él, y por eso no te has divorciado. Estoy harto. O le dices tú la verdad sobre nosotros, o se lo diré yo y acabaremos con esto de una vez. -

_Es una locura_

_Yo te lo prohíbo_

_¿Qué vas a ganar con eso?_

-Ni lo pienses, Koushi. No te vas a acercar a mi esposo. -Oikawa también se enojó. -

_No te quepa duda_

_Que yo se lo digo_

_Sabes que no tengo miedo_

\- ¿No? ¿Y quién me va a detener? -Suga no iba a retroceder.

-Yo si hace falta. -Oikawa arrincono a su amante contra la pared.

-No te tengo miedo. -Suga lo desafió con la mirada.

_Pero si lo haces_

_Pero si le cuentas_

_Vas a destruir lo nuestro_

_Yo estaré acabado_

_Tu estarás perdido_

_Maldigo el momento_

_En que entraste en mi vida_

-Kou-chan no. ¿Qué planeas ganar con esto? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que pasara si se lo dices? -Oikawa entró en pánico. -Si los medios se enteran de que le fui infiel a mi marido, mi carrera se ira al diablo, lo mismo para ti. ¡¿Por qué no puedes entender que necesito tiempo ?! -

\- ¡Ya te di tiempo! ¡Te di un año y nada, Tooru! ¡Se acabo! ¡O se lo dices tú, o se lo digo yo! -Suga empujo a su amante y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-No tienes idea de cuanto lamento haberte conocido. -Llego a escuchar antes de irse.

"Yo también lamento haberte conocido". Fue su pensamiento.

_¿Yo que soy? ¿Yo que soy?_

_¿Qué lugar ocupo hoy?_

_¿Soy tu amante? ¿Soy tu amigo? ¿Soy un desconocido?_

_Dime estando él que hago yo en medio de tu vida_

_¿Quién da más? ¿Quién da más?_

_¿Quién se queda? ¿Quién se va?_

_¿Tu hombre o tu querido? ¿Quién es el favorecido?_

_Si no se lo dices_

_Seré yo esta vez quien se lo diga_

_¿Yo que soy? ¿Yo que soy?_

_¿Qué lugar ocupo hoy?_

_¿Soy tu amante? ¿Soy tu amigo? ¿Soy un desconocido?_

_Dime estando él que hago yo en medio de tu vida_

Suga estaba caminando por un parque, unos días después, pensando en que hacer, cuando escucho unas risas. A él le encantaban los niños, así que se acercó. Lo primero que vio, fue al sobrino de Oikawa en una hamaca, riendo. Lo segundo, a Kageyama empujándolo.

“Ambos se ven muy felices juntos…” Comenzó a pensar, mientras los veía desde lejos, hasta que algo llamo su atención.

Un poco más atrás, venía Oikawa con un helado y un café en las manos. Le dio el postre al niño y el café a su esposo.

-Eres tan dulce con Takeru, Tobio-chan. -Le escucho decir, y luego lo vio besarlo.

"Al diablo contigo, Tooru". Pensó Suga antes de irse.

_¿Quién da más? ¿Quién da más?_

_¿Quién se queda? ¿Quién se va?_

_¿Tu hombre o tu querido? ¿Quién es el favorecido?_

_Ya lo sabe todo_

_Lo lamento_

_Sigue con tu vida_

Al día siguiente, Suga le envió un mail a Oikawa para hablar sobre su infidelidad a su marido. No fue Oikawa quien le respondió, y eso lo hizo sonreír. 


	2. Capítulo 2: Provócame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama se entera de que Oikawa le ha sido infiel, solo hay una cosa que quiere: Venganza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción de este capítulo es Provócame de Fey.

_Como un tonto sin saber_

_A manos llenas le entregué_

_Todos mis sueños no lo pude ver_

Oikawa Tooru y Kageyama Tobio se conocieron en la escuela secundaria Kitagawa Daiichi, sin embargo, no se llevaron muy bien. Volvieron a verse en la preparatoria, Oikawa iba a Aoba Johsai y Kageyama a Shiratorizawa, siguieron sin llevarse bien.

Fue en la universidad, donde finalmente empezaron a congeniar, gracias al hecho de que ambos tenían el mismo sueño. Comenzaron a pasar tiempo juntos, de conocidos rivales pasaron a ser amigos, y de ahí a algo más.

Cuando Kageyama se graduó con honores en Gastronomía, Oikawa le propuso matrimonio. Él acepto, y por un tiempo, todo estuvo bien. Ellos eran una pareja feliz de jugadores de vóley profesional, hasta que, simplemente, dejaron de serlo.

Oikawa comenzó a decir que Kageyama era molesto, y a pesar de cuanto le dolía, Tobio lo aguanto, desahogándose en llanto con su mejor amigo, Ushijima Wakatoshi. 

_Esta será la última vez_

_Que me veras llorar por él_

_Me he decidido y contigo estaré_

Ushijima conoció a Kageyama en la preparatoria Shiratorizawa, y quedo inmediatamente prendado de él, sin embargo, aunque no lo admitiera en ese entonces, Ushijima veía que su enamorado solo tenía ojos para Oikawa Tooru, uno de sus rivales. Aun así, permaneció a su lado, como su amigo.

En la universidad, Ushijima se volvió mucho más unido a Kageyama, convirtiéndose en su mejor amigo y confidente. Más adelante, también en su padrino de bodas.

Ushijima sabía que, tarde o temprano, Oikawa le haría daño a Kageyama, estaba seguro de ello. No le sorprendió en lo absoluto que, tres años después, un día, su mejor amigo se presentara en su casa llorando.

Se volvió algo constante que Kageyama recurriera a él, cada vez que Oikawa le hacía daño, sin embargo, fue una noche donde su equipo debía asistir a una fiesta en un antro, cuando su oportunidad finalmente llego.

Kageyama vino llorando a él, diciendo que Oikawa le había sido infiel. Ushijima lo consoló, y se quedo a su lado, evitando que tomara de más en la celebración. Sin embargo, lo que Kageyama quería no era embriagarse, sino venganza, algo que, de hecho, Ushijima también quería contra Oikawa por haberle quitado a su amor.

_Serás testigo y cómplice_

_Veras lo que es capaz de hacer_

_Lleno de rabia un hombre_

Enojado al descubrir la infidelidad de su marido a través de un mail, Kageyama quería darle una lección a Oikawa, y con quien mejor, que con la persona que más odia, su mejor amigo y el viejo rival de su esposo, Ushijima Wakatoshi.

_Provócame_

_Quiero serle infiel_

_Jugaré como él a olvidar su nombre_

_Aprenderé para no volver_

_A caer en las redes de ningún hombre_

La mayoría de la gente en el antro, ya estaba media borracha, cuando Kageyama, ligeramente sobrio, arrastro a Ushijima a la pista. Ambos empezaron a bailar, restregándose el uno contra el otro.

_Cuanta tristeza me dejo_

_Al verse rota la ilusión_

_Y hoy en pedazos me la regreso_

_Fui tan ingenuo por confiar_

_Cuando me hablabas de lealtad_

_Que poco hombre vergüenza me das_

“Realmente no puedo creer que me hubiera estado engañando…” Kageyama pensaba, mientras seguía el ritmo de la música, bailando con su mejor amigo. “Durante un año me fue infiel… ¿qué tan ciego pude ser como para no verlo? …Una cosa era que me insultara y peleáramos, pero esto… no tiene perdón.”

_Mezcla de odio y desamor_

_No le diste ningún valor_

_Me destrozaste el corazón_

Ushijima odio a Oikawa desde el momento en que se apareció en la vida de Kageyama Tobio y se lo arrebato.

Kageyama odio a Oikawa en el momento en que se entero de que le había estado viendo la cara de idiota durante un año.

A ambos, Oikawa les hizo daño, y ambos iban a devolvérselo.

_Provócame_

_Quiero serle infiel_

_Jugaré como él a olvidar su nombre_

_Aprenderé para no volver_

_A caer en las redes de ningún hombre_

Kageyama miro a su mejor amigo mientras bailaban. Ushijima noto el brillo en los ojos de Tobio, ese brillo que veía cada vez que estaban en la cancha de vóley, ese brillo que decía: Provócame, te enseñare lo que puedo hacer.

Ushijima le siguió el juego, y ambos acabaron en una cama de hotel.

_Provócame_

_Quiero serle infiel_

_Borrare de la piel el dolor que esconde_

_Quiero probar de la misma miel_

_A sentir el placer besos que me rompen_

Kageyama noto que todo en Ushijima era diferente a Oikawa, pero por esa noche, para olvidar todo y causarle daño a su esposo, lo dejo ser.

_Por un segundo de placer_

_Perdiste todo lo que fue_

_Valió la pena cuéntame_

“Dime Tooru, ¿valió la pena engañarme? ¿mejor que yo es ese maestro de escuela? Al diablo nuestro matrimonio, ¿no?” Kageyama pensó recostado sobre el pecho de Ushijima con una sonrisa.

_Provócame_

_Quiero serle infiel_

_Jugaré como él a olvidar su nombre_

_Aprenderé para no volver_

_A caer en las redes de ningún hombre_

_Provócame_

_Quiero serle infiel_

_Borrare de la piel el dolor que esconde_

_Quiero probar de la misma miel_

_A sentir el placer besos que me rompen_

Dos días después de la fiesta, en la noche, Kageyama esperaba a Oikawa en su casa con una sorpresa.


	3. Capítulo 3: Cena para cuatro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama reúne en su casa, a su amante, su esposo y al amante de su esposo. Es hora de que todos digan la verdad.   
> (La canción de este capítulo es: Cena para cuatro de Pimpinela)

_Tengo que hablar de una cosa_

_Estuve celoso y perdí la razón_

_Revisando tu correo_

_Encontré la causa de mi sensación_

Antes del fatídico día en que Kageyama se entero del secreto de su esposo, ya había estado sospechando. Algunos amigos de Oikawa le habían hablado sobre el “adorable Kou-chan” que a veces veían. Revisar su email fue solo un impulso por los celos que tenía. Kageyama nunca deseo tanto haberse equivocado.

El viernes, Kageyama espero a su esposo con una sorpresa.

-Estoy en casa. -Le escucho decir, luego lo vio entrar. -Pareces molesto, ¿olvide algo? –

Oikawa se había acostumbrado a que, a veces, cuando olvidaba cosas, Kageyama se enfadaba.

-Sí, olvidaste algo. -Kageyama se puso frente a él. -Olvidaste hablarme de Sugawara Koushi. –

Tobio conocía lo suficientemente bien a su esposo como para saber cuando se ponía a la defensiva.

\- ¿Kou-chan? Es un amigo. -Oikawa trato de disimular como le temblaban las manos. - ¿Quién te hablo sobre él? –

-Nadie. Revise tu correo. –

_Lo que tú has hecho es inútil_

_No recibí nada comprometedor_

-Seguro me habrá invitado a alguna fiesta, no tienes que ponerte celoso, cielo. -Oikawa puso su mejor sonrisa falsa.

_Te preparé una sorpresa_

_He puesto la mesa para más de dos_

-No. Él quería hablar contigo… sobre infidelidad. -Kageyama vio como la cara de Oikawa cambiaba. -Te tengo una sorpresa, lo eh invitado a cenar. –

-Hay un plato de más. -Oikawa trato de calmarse.

-Sí, ya que invite a tu amante, creí que sería justo invitar al mío también. -Tobio sonrió.

_Te escribí a la dirección de email que tengo aquí,_

_¿Qué paso?_

_Ha respondido tu esposo y no tú_

_Dice que está noche él me espera_

_Que en tu casa habrá una cena_

_Medianamente cordial_

Suga no había tenido la intención de decirle directamente a Kageyama que su esposo lo engañaba. No había sido su culpa que él encontrara su email, en lugar de Oikawa.

Kageyama quería saber todo sobre su relación, y Suga no quería seguir mintiendo, así que le contesto. Dos días después, Kageyama lo invito a cenar en su casa, y él acepto.

_Hay mucho que tendría que aclarar_

_Y si hoy nos enfrentamos, lo podríamos hablar_

_Aquí la única ley es la verdad_

_Es cena para cuatro, sino hemos contado mal_

Oikawa sabía que tendría que hablar con Kageyama en algún momento, así como con Suga. De la misma forma, Kageyama tenía que hablar con él y con Ushijima.

Era hora de que todos dijeran la verdad, no más mentiras.

_Terminémoslo, llamemos al sosiego_

_O disimulemos y tan solo conversemos_

Oikawa y Ushijima sabían lo que querían hacer en esa cena, mantener la calma entre los cuatro.

Kageyama y Suga, querían por otra parte, disimular que no estaban furiosos y aclarar todo de una vez.

_Yo fui punta de la lanza,_

_que hundiste al vengarte_

_creyendo que así_

_Acallaría las voces de un orgullo tonto_

_Que hay dentro de ti_

Cuando los cuatro estuvieron sentados en la mesa. Kageyama sirviendo la cena, el desastre comenzó.

\- ¿Ushiwaka? De todas las malditas personas que podías elegir ¿me engañaste con él? ¿Enserio? -Oikawa lanzó una mirada de odio hacia Wakatoshi.

-Sabías que pase toda la preparatoria enamorado de Tobio. Me lo arrebataste. -Ushijima le sostuvo la mirada al esposo de su mejor amigo.

-Yo no te lo robe, él me eligió a mí. -Replico Oikawa con fastidio. -Y ahora ya no puedes quejarte, te acostaste con él. –

-Solo me uso para vengarse de ti. -Ushijima fulmino con la mirada a Oikawa. -Solo fui la herramienta para darte una lección y que su orgullo no terminara roto. -

_Que injusto que fui_

_Me engañaste y te mentí_

-No niego que te use para causarle dolor a este idiota. -Kageyama se metió. -Él me engaño y se lo merecía. Pero fui muy injusto al ignorarte durante dos días, lo siento Toshi. –

-Supuse que necesitabas tiempo. -Oikawa noto que, aunque su esposo había usado a Ushijima, este seguía mirándolo con adoración y cariño.

-Sí, tu y yo tenemos una charla pendiente sobre nuestra relación después de la cena. -Kageyama beso la mejilla de su mejor amigo.

_Es tal cual lo temí_

_Y no esperaba más de ti_

-Honestamente no esperaba algo mejor de ti, Tobio-chan. Siempre fuiste la clase de persona que usa a los demás para satisfacer sus deseos. -Oikawa miro a su esposo con una mueca.

_No lo puedo creer_

_¡Cuál ingenuo puede ser!_

_Ahora mira la cena bizarra_

_Que da tu hombre_

-No eres uno para hablar Tooru. Le viste la cara durante un año conmigo. -Suga no conocía a Kageyama más allá de lo que su amante le había dicho, pero no parecía la clase de persona que fuera infiel sin una buena razón. -Y mira, en lugar de discutir esto solo contigo, nos invito a Ushijima-san y a mí. -

_Hay mucho que tendría que aclarar_

_Y si hoy nos enfrentamos lo podríamos hablar_

_Aquí la única ley es la verdad_

_Es cena para cuatro, sino hemos contado mal_

La cena prosiguió con algunos gritos y miradas de odio, sin embargo, nadie se atrevió a mentir, decían solo la verdad.

_Terminémoslo, llamemos al sosiego_

_O disimulemos y tan solo conversemos_

_Terminémoslo llamemos al sosiego_

_O disimulemos y tan solo conversemos_

Cada vez que la discusión subía de tono, Oikawa y Ushijima trataban de tranquilizar las cosas. Suga y Kageyama, por otra parte, respiraban hondo y sonreían, como si el hecho de estar en una cena con sus amantes fuera normal.

_Hay mucho que tendría que aclarar_

_Y si hoy nos enfrentamos lo podríamos hablar_

_Aquí la única ley es la verdad_

_Es cena para cuatro, sino hemos contado mal_

_Terminémoslo, llamemos al sosiego_

_O disimulemos y tan solo conversemos_

_Terminémoslo llamemos al sosiego_

_O disimulemos y tan solo conversemos_

Al finalizar la cena, Oikawa había perdido tanto a su esposo como a su amante. Ushijima se había quedado como el mejor amigo de Kageyama. Y Suga tenía ahora un nuevo amigo, y una cita con el esposo de su ex amante.

Oikawa engaño a Kageyama con Suga y lo perdió. Kageyama engaño a Oikawa con Ushijima y se dio cuenta de que, solo lo quería como un amigo.

Suga al finalizar la noche se dio cuenta de que no quería a Oikawa tanto como pensaba, y que Kageyama era realmente llamativo, ¿que había de malo en invitarlo a salir?, después de todo, estaba a punto de divorciarse y podría salir con quien quisiera, ¿no?


End file.
